Drowning - Whisper
by Under This Rain
Summary: Votre lien est fort. Personne ne peut le nier. Il est ton seul ami, et tu sais que le réciproque est vrai. Tu écoute ses doutes, tu le conseille et parfois il te rend la pareille. Au début, sa présence seule te suffisait. Tu était auprès de lui, et ça allait. Il te manquait, quand il partait en campagne, mais c'était négligeable, car la plupart du temps, il ne partait pas sans toi.
1. Drowning - Merlin

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Ca y est, je me lance dans le Merthur...Bon, je reconnais, il est peut etre **un peu** mélodramatique, et peut être un peu OOC, je sais pas trop. Je me souviens d'ailleurs même plus comment j'ai eu cette idée...Mais j'espère ca vous plaira (message subliminal: laisser des review pour critiquer!)

Je pense ecrire un OS parallèle, du point de vue d'Arthur, figurant peut etre une happy end (ou peut etre une fin un peu plus potable en tout cas...)  
bref sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lecturer tranquilles

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Tu le contemple, son visage doucement caressé par la lumière et la chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminé. Il est penché sur ses parchemins, des textes de lois, peut être. A vrai dire tu t'en fiche un peu. Tu sais juste que tu le trouve plus que beau, comme ça, une ride soucieuse barrant adorablement son front, ses lèvres suçotant légèrement sa plume. Il ne te voit pas. Et c'est peut être mieux comme ca. Toi tu es assis, la, par terre, cirant une énième paire de bottes. Tu te replonge dans ton travail, t'extirpant difficilement de ta contemplation. Tu as envie d'aller le voir, de le prendre dans tes bras. Juste de sentir son corps contre toi, la chaleur de sa peau contre la tienne, de parcourir de baiser chaque parcelle de son être, de caresser chacune de ses cicatrices. Mais tu ne bouge pas. Ce serai mal. Alors tu frotte un peu plus fort cette botte, qui pourtant ne t'as rien fait. Tu refrène tes envies, par ce que tu sais que ça ne te mènerait a rien, par ce que tu sais que ça serait ta perte

_Chaque jour tu lutte contre toi même. Tu le vois toute la journée, objet de convoitise présent mais pourtant inaccessible. Tu lutte quand tu l'habille, ou le déshabille, pour ne pas t'attarder sur sa peau. Tu lutte pour ne pas aller le rejoindre, quand il prend son bain. Tu lutte pour ne pas te lover dans ses bras, près du feu, en mission. Tu ne saurai même pas dire si c'est du désir, des sentiments, où simplement l'envie de l'inaccessible. A vrai dire, tu t'en fiche. Tu sais que c'est la, et petit a petit, ca t'obsède et te coule. Alors tu te raccroche a ce qui t'entoure pour ne pas sombrer trop vite. Tu te lance corps et âme dans la protection de camelot, combattant jours après jours, toujours plus ardemment, les créatures magique, et la mauvaise magie en général. Où peut être est-ce simplement le prince lui même que tu protège. Tu t'appuis aussi beaucoup sur Gaïus, seule figure paternelle que tu n'est jamais eu. Mais tu sais que cela ne suffit pas. par ce que finalement le seul point fixe de ta vie, seul a qui tu puisse te raccrocher, c'est Arthur. Il n'est même plus question de destinée, de prophétie, d'unification d'Albion. C'est bien au dessus de tout ca.

_ Votre lien est fort. Personne ne peut le nier. Il est ton seul ami, et tu sais que le réciproque est vrai. Tu écoute ses doutes, tu le conseille et, parfois, il te rend la pareille. Au début, sa présence seule te suffisait. Tu était après de lui, jours après jours, et ca allait. Il te manquait, quand il partait en campagne, mais c'était négligeable, car la plupart du temps, il ne partait pas sans toi.

_ Une des rares fois ou tu ne l'as pas accompagné, a marqué un tournant de votre relation. Il est partit avec quelque chevaliers, pour une mission plus dangereuse que les autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que tu était resté au château. Tu avait pourtant vivement protester, arguant auprès de Gaïus que tu serai indispensable, au vu de la dangerosité de la mission, mais il t'avait finalement convaincu de laisser Arthur se débrouillé un peu seul. Alors tu était resté dans ta chambre, un peu soucieux pour le prince. La quête n'était pas supposé durer longtemps, mais, au bout d'une semaine, ne les revoyant pas revenir, tu avait commencer a vraiment d'inquiété, tournant et faisant les cents pas dans ta chambre comme un lion en cage. Puis il était revenu. Tu n'avait pas réfléchit, ton corps avait agit pour toi. Tu était entré dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il t'avait regardé, un peu perplexe. Ton inquiétude retomba en le voyant sain et sauf, sans même une égratignure. Tes nerfs, mis a mal durant la semaine, lâchèrent et vous vous étiez précipité l'un sur l'autre, vous embrassant violemment. C'était clairement le manque qui parlait pour vous a travers ce geste. Ces sensations étaient juste magnifique, et tu te souviens encore de ces lèvres ravageant les tiennes, de ce corps chaud contre le tiens. Dans le tiens, aussi.

_ Cela avait marqué le début de la fin pour toi. Par ce que ça t'avait permit de rêver aux choses inaccessibles, a assouvir certain désirs qui ne devaient pas l'être, t'entrainant dans une situation dont tu ne pourrait pas te sortir. Et le prince, continue, parfois, a te prêter ses lèvres et son corps quand il s'oublie. C'est peut être ça qui fait le plus mal, et qui te noie toujours peu plus. C'est que relation, cette luxure a l'état pur, maintient tes rêves et tes espoirs, même si ta raison te crie qu'ils n'ont pas lieu d'êtres.

_ Des fois tu te dit qu'il n'en vaux pas la peine. Que tu ne mérite pas de souffrir autant pour lui, que ce n'est qu'un crétin arrogant. Mais ton coeur, ton corps sait, que cela n'est pas vrai, qu'il en vaux mille fois la peine. Alors chaque fois, tu tombe un peu plus bas, si cela est encore possible. Le plus dur, c'est quand tu es dans ses draps, ravagé par vos ébats, encore humides de sueur, et que tu lutte, contre toi même, pour ne pas lui crier tout ce que tu ressent, pour ne pas lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille combien tu l'aime. Tu te tais, car tu sais que pour lui tu n'est qu'un jeux, qu'un passe temps, un moyen d'assouvir ses envie. Alors tu te rhabille, et quitte la pièce, sans bruits, laissant Arthur seul, trônant au milieu de ce qui a été.

* * *

_So...Verdict?!_


	2. Whisper - Arthur

_Re bonsoir! :D_

_Bon et bah finnalement, il y a bien un 2° os...du point de vu d'Arthur...Et ...J'avoue qu'il m'as un peu échappé. Je pensais pas qu'Arthur pouvait etre aussi niais et...mélo...Autant pour Merlin ca me choquait moins, autant le j'avais pas DU TOUT cette idée en tête mais...Arthur a décidé de faire un peu des siennes ce qui donne un rendu très...bah mélodramatique et guimauve..._

_Bon, bah j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, même si j'avoue que je le trouve beaucoup moins bien que celui de Merlin (quoi qu'il n'était pas génial non plus...(des fois, je me demande encore pourquoi je publie...))_

_Breeeef, j'hésite encore, a en écrire un troisième, d'un autre point de vu (surprise!) qui bouclerai tout ca par un véritable Happy Ending...Mais vu que je me dis qu'on est déja dans une belle niaiserie...je me demande si ca ferai pas un peu trop...A vous d'me dire..._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

_ Tu sens son regard glissé sur toi, mais tu ne lève pas les yeux, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Tu essaye de te concentrer sur tes parchemins mais sans grande réussite. Le coeur n'y est pas. Tu lui jètes un coup d'oeil rapide. Il s'affaire sur tes bottes et tu te demande pourquoi il continue de faire tout cela. Il mérite mieux, et il le sait aussi bien que toi. Il vaux mieux, aussi. Mais il ne dit rien, et accepte chacune des taches que tu lui donnes. Tu as envie d'aller t'asseoir a coté de lui, de lui enlever le cirage et les bottes des mains, de t'allonger par terre, sa tête sur ta poitrine, et de lui parler. De tout, et de rien. De sentiments, de désir et d'envie. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu n'en n'est juste pas capable. Comme tu n'es pas capable de le retenir, quand il part, au petit matin, n'entendant pas le 'reste' a peine murmuré que tu lui lance avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et te laissant seul avec, pour seul souvenir son odeur sur les oreillers.

_ Parfois, tu as l'impression qu'il veux te dire quelque chose, juste avant qu'il ne quitte tes bras pour se rhabiller et s'en aller. Il prend une grande respiration, ouvre la bouche, et alors tu rêve qu'il te dise qu'il tiens a toi, que tout cela et réel et n'es pas un simple jeu. Mais il se tait, et ton coeur se brise.

_Tu regrette, quelquefois, d'avoir franchis le pas, d'avoir céder a tes désir, la première fois. Tu revenait d'une longue mission. Merlin était rester a Camelott. Sa présence t'avait manqué. Il t'avait manqué. Ses remarques, sa maladresse, ses petites attentions. Et quand il était rentré dans ta chambre, a ton retour, tu avait cru déceler de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Cela t'avait tellement touché, qu'il puisse se faire du soucis pour toi, que tu t'était accroché directement a ses lèvre alors qu'il venait vers toi. C'est surtout le manque, et le soulagement, qui avait parlé ce jour la dans ce geste. Il t'avait répondu, férocement.

_Tu sais que ce n'était pas la relation maitre/servant qui l'avait obligé a faire ca, qu'il était consentant et qu'il l'avait fait exactement pour les mêmes raison que toi. Mais les fois qui suivante, c'était toujours toi qui en était le catalyseur. Au début, c'était que comme ca, un peu a la légère. Puis pour toi les choses ont changés. Mais sans doute pas pour lui. Car tu te demande a présent ses raisons. Cela ne viens jamais de lui, il est même parfois réticent, hésitant. Alors tu te questionne. Tu sais que ce n'est pas par servitude, car il est bien au dessus de tout ca, négligeant les règles vous liant lorsque cela ne lui convient pas. Ce n'est en aucun cas une relation de couple, et de toute façon tu n'en voudrai pas, même si cette situation n'était pas dans une impasse. Alors, peut être est-ce pour se distraire. C'est la raison la plus plausible a tes yeux. Mais elle fait mal. Et tu te dis que cette relation est malsaine, qu'elle te ronge chaque jour un peu plus. Mais que tu en a tellement besoin. Besoin de ce corps. De ces yeux. Simplement.

_ Alors tu continue a implorer, dans des murmures qu'il n'entend pas, qu'il reste un peu près de toi, qu'il donne son corps, qu'il te prête son coeur, juste un instant de plus, avant de franchir cette maudite porte qui place les instants que vous venez de passé dans une parenthèse cruelle qui ne vit que la nuit.


End file.
